When a mobile device (for example a mobile phone) is lost, typically a large amount of personal data is lost, because the user has not backed-up the data from the mobile device. Backup of data usually requires a connection to a computer, for example personal computer or a remote server, and regular conscious time and efforts on the part of the user. However, many users of mobile devices do not have ready and easy access to a computer at all times, which prevents them from regular and frequent backup of data. In addition, many users not only forget but also have no time for regular and frequent back up of data.
US patent application No. 2003/0098670 by Kobayashi discloses a telephone charger with a data backup function of reading out various data stored in the memory inside the cellular phone and storing them and a re-storing function of writing various backup data to the memory inside the cellular phone. The telephone charger is connected to the phone, either directly or by a cable. The charger is powered either from a home power socket or from dry cell. US patent application No. 2006/0158154 by Maurilus discloses a telephone charger with backup memory. Once the telephone is coupled to the charger, the data from the primary memory is backed up to the backup memory. European patent application EP 1 583 199 by Osaka discloses a desktop holder for a cell phone, the desktop having a charging and a data backup function. The desktop
These systems have the disadvantage for the user that a backup is only possible, if the charger is present. As the charger is bulky, it is unlikely that the user will have the charger at hand, unless the user is at home or at the office, where the charger, typically, is stored.
It is desirable to provide a user-friendly system for backup and bidirectional transfer of data to and from a mobile device, where the system is not only easy to transport but also applicable even when phone is charged via other power sources e.g. computer, car charger etc.